


Willfull Discipline

by GovernorKristique



Series: 'Yes Governor' Erotic One Shots ft. Governor Joan Ferguson [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Kink, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: Will's mate talks him into visiting a sex club, but conveniently forgot to tell him that it's fetish night. After his friend cancels at the last minute, Will ventures in alone.He's intrigued when he sees a dark and mysterious woman bound to a wooden cross, and completely shocked once he recognizes who she is.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Original Female Character(s), Joan Ferguson/Will Jackson
Series: 'Yes Governor' Erotic One Shots ft. Governor Joan Ferguson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Willfull Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> This gets real kinky real quick.

Governor Ferguson opened the minifridge in her office and took out a bottle of imported Russian vodka. She measured herself a shot and returned to her desk to take a load off. The prisoners had been wreaking havoc all week and Franky Doyle had gotten mouthy in the slot after Joan caught her masturbating. She normally didn’t let prisoners get under her skin, but Doyle had a way of really pushing her buttons. 

_ “Doyle put your fucking pants on!” Joan had shouted as she opened the heavy door to find Franky pleasuring herself, naked. _

_ “What’s the matter Guv’a? Not enjoying the show?” she retorted with a cheeky smile as she continued to thrust her fingers into her sodden cunt. “Mmm...fuck…” _

_ Joan felt a rush of heat in her knickers as her nostrils flared. “Doyle, stop that this instant! I’m not going to ask you again,” she threatened through gritted teeth.  _

_ “Yes Ms. Ferguson, just...hang...on…” Franky moaned as she came. Joan watched the prisoner’s perky tits heave as she tried to catch her breath.  _

_ Joan’s left eye twitched in anger. “Doyle did you just-,” she stammered in shock. “Get dressed!” she scowled.  _

_ “Okay, okay, relax,” Franky mumbled as she gathered her clothes. “It’s completely natural Ms. Ferguson,” she teased. “Maybe you should try it sometime. Might be good for ya,” she winked.  _

_ Joan furrowed her brow. “Your insolence is astounding. I came here to collect you for a session with Ms. Westfall but it seems you could use more time to reflect on your actions. I assume you don’t have an answer for me as to who’s bringing in the gear?” Joan demanded. _

_ “Couldn’t tell ya Guv,” Franky smiled innocently.  _

_ “Then you will stay here until you do,” Joan spun on her heel and left. _

Joan clicked on the camera that monitored Franky’s cell in the slot. The horny bitch was going at it again! Joan watched Franky ride her hand as she squeezed her nipple. Joan shook her head and switched off the computer screen. She got up and input the combination to her locked cabinet. She swung the door open and reached for one of her multiple cell phones. 

_ Rough week, are you free tonight? _ She texted. 

_ You’re in luck, I just had a client cancel on me. My place or a club? _

Joan paused as she considered her options. 

_A club. 11pm._ Text me the address.

Joan grabbed her handbag and tossed the cell phone into it. She glanced at the clock and gathered her belongings to head home. She needed to get ready.

\-------

Will Jackson stood outside on a dark side street. His buddy was 10 minutes late. Will pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed. 

“Kyle! Hey I’m here just outside. Did you go in already?” he asked. “Nah sorry mate, my bike’s got a flat and I’m waiting to get a lift. I need to get to the shop so I might be awhile. Just head in without me and I’ll text ya when I’m on my way.”

“Kyle what the fuck, this was  _ your  _ idea.” Will retorted. “Loosen up mate, you’ll have a good time! Lots of ladies to choose from and they’re all pretty open minded if ya know what I mean,” Kyle chuckled. “Fine.” Will huffed as he hung up. 

Will apprehensively headed down the staircase to the seedy establishment. He’d never been to a sex club before, but his mates had been pushing him to put himself out there. Other than a few drunken one night stands after Meg’s death, he hadn’t been with a woman in ages. After months of lonely nights snorting lines and jerking off alone, he knew he needed to at least try to move on.

Will undressed and put his belongings in the locker assigned to him. He gave a polite nod to another bloke as he took a deep breath. It felt weird heading into a club wearing only his boxers, but he promised himself he would have an open mind. 

After getting a pint from the bar, he wandered around the dark and ambient space. As he took in his surroundings, he quickly realized that Kyle neglected to tell him that it was apparently fetish night.  _ Why did I let him talk me into this? _ He wondered. He swallowed a big gulp of his beer and turned the corner into the next room. A dark-haired woman was bound to a big X-shaped contraption, her head hanging down as she bore some sort of punishment. Her tits were completely exposed as a black leather corset adorned her torso. She wasn’t wearing any knickers, and her long legs were decorated with fishnet tights and knee-high leather boots.

_ Jeez the freaks come out at night around here... _ he chuckled to himself. 

“Augh!” the submissive woman let out a guttural moan as a woman with flaming red hair and a black masquerade mask brought a flogger down on her victim’s nipple.  _ Kinky whores... _ he thought as his boxers began to tighten. He watched with intrigue as the red-haired woman rapidly spanked the bound woman’s breasts with the flogger. A crowd of onlookers surrounded the St. Andrew’s cross as the submissive woman took every blow with grace. Intrigued, Will decided to join them to get a closer look.

He took another big swig of his drink, and the bound woman tossed her head back as she tolerated another blow. Will choked on his beer as he locked eyes with the mysterious masochist.

Joan Ferguson.

“No fucking way” he muttered under his breath as he averted his eyes away from the Governor. 

“Mr. Jackson…” she smiled darkly. “What a lovely surprise. I didn’t clock you as the kinky type, but I suppose we all have our secrets…” she purred. The red-haired woman looked Will up and down in amusement. “Hello Mr. Jackson,” she extended her hand. “I’m Scarlett, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” she grinned playfully. Will hesitantly shook her hand “Will” he replied. “is...Scarlett your real name?” he felt stupid asking. “No,” she winked. “But in this line of work it’s important to protect yourself.”

Will’s mouth dropped open. This woman was a dominatrix.  _ Joan Ferguson hired a dominatrix. What the fuck?!  _ He looked around and realized a bunch of people in the crowd were staring. He shifted his weight uncomfortably. “Right, well, nice to see you Ms. Ferguson,” he stammered as he turned to leave. 

“Oh Mr. Jackson?” Joan called. Will awkwardly looked up at his boss. Even with her wrists bound to the odd structure she looked like the most powerful woman in the room. She looked so different without the tight bun or the golden crowns on her uniform. Her jet-black hair hung loose, her lips were painted dark red, and even her eyelashes looked longer. She was kind of...hot.

“Yes Governor?” he replied instinctively.  _ Shit, probably shouldn’t have said that, _ he thought. He sheepishly scanned the room, not knowing where to look. “You should stick around for awhile, you might enjoy yourself,” the Russian beauty teased. Scarlett turned to Will and offered him the flogger. “Want to try? Most of these other folks have already had a go at her” she winked. “Uh..no, that’s probably a bad idea,” he chuckled nervously. 

“Actually Mr. Jackson,” Joan responded thoughtfully, “I think it’s an excellent idea. You’re clearly frustrated with some of the decisions I’ve made as your boss, and you could benefit from blowing off some steam,” she grinned mischievously. 

“I really don’t think this is a good idea...” Will stammered. His cock was getting stiffer by the minute and he didn’t want Joan to see. Unfortunately for him, Joan notices everything. 

“Go on mate, any bloke would kill to get their hands on that hot piece of ass,” a man in the crowd gave him a playful shove “and she’s your boss?! Don’t be stupid mate!” 

Joan bit her lip as her gaze fixated on Mr. Jackson’s nether regions. Her eyes followed the outline of his hard cock protruding against the soft material of his boxer shorts. Her cunt throbbed as she felt herself getting wet. She cursed herself for being turned on.

She needed to convince him to do this. She  _ despised _ Will Jackson. Avenging Jianna’s death was the whole reason she accepted the governorship at Wentworth in the first place. But Joan knew that if Will gave into his temptation tonight, he would  _ hate _ himself. He’d never be able to forget the image of Joan writhing in masochistic pleasure at his hand. If she could tempt him into abandoning his principles, he would forever be haunted by self-loathing. It was the sweetest revenge she could think of. 

“What are you afraid of Will?” Joan challenged. “Do I frighten you?” she taunted. 

Will approached the cross as anger flushed his cheeks. “You don’t scare me Joan. I just think you’re a real cunt,” he spat.  _ He’s so easily manipulated... _ “You think you’re so brave and virtuous Will. But mark my words, if you get in my way or try to interfere with how I run my prison, I will  _ break _ you,” Joan seethed. 

Will felt a gentle hand on his shoulder as Scarlett pressed something cold and metal into his palm. “Here. She’s a tough one to crack but if you really want to make her hurt, these will help,” she winked. “Get her good,” Scarlett muttered in his ear, “she’s been a real pain in the ass lately.”

Joan grinned in amusement as Will stared at the nipple clamps in his hand. “Are we doing this?” she challenged. Will glared at the governor as he stepped forward and clasped her nipple with the clamp’s cold teeth. Joan winced as he playfully yanked the chain. “Fuck that hurts,” she gasped under her breath. “Oh, sorry about that Governor,” Will grinned cheerfully. He took her other nipple in his mouth as a confused Joan watched in astonishment. Joan’s nipple hardened as he swirled his warm tongue around her luscious peak. “Will, what in God’s name are you do-” she winced as he bit down hard. He pulled away and attached the other clamp as he gave the chain a rough tug. “It appears I’ve unleashed something in you Mr. Jackson,” Joan tutted. “Oh yeah Joan? Having regrets are we?” he retorted. Joan’s dark ruby lips curled in a devilish smile at the young man’s feeble attempts to provoke her. “Get on with it” she dared.

Scarlett handed Will the flogger and stood behind him, guiding his aim. His cock ached with desire as he felt her firm breasts pushing into his back. “Don’t let her distract you. Hold it like this,” she adjusted his grip, “focus on your target, and whip it with as much force as you can,” she whispered into his ear. Will nodded as he shifted his stance. “She’s got a pretty high threshold, but if she can’t take it anymore, her safeword is ‘mouse’”. 

_ Mouse? What the hell? _ He wondered. Will shrugged as he accepted that he’ll likely never understand the Freak. He drew his arm back as he steadied his aim for the first blow. He brought the flogger down and somewhat hit his target. Joan yawned and condescendingly looked him up and down. Will flared his nostrils as he hit her again, harder. Joan slightly flinched, but still seemed unfazed. “Third time’s a charm, possibly?” she mocked him. Will wound his arm back and delivered another striking blow. Joan gasped as the force started turning her alabaster skin pink. She cocked her eyebrow and smiled wickedly, encouraging him to keep going. 

Will used even more force to strike her as her breasts flushed darker. “Harder,” Joan demanded. Will delivered blow after blow as hard as he could. Joan quietly winced in pain as Will stopped to admire his work. Scarlett took the flogger out of his hand and replaced it with a paddle. “Here Mr. Jackson, try this,” she encouraged. “Thanks,” he smiled. “Hey Scarlett, do these things go any tighter?” he asked as he yanked the chain. “Oh God,” Joan gasped as her nipples burned. Scarlett swatted his arm playfully, “they do. Allow me”. She tightened the clamps as Joan squirmed. The redhead leaned up to kiss the raven-haired woman. “Having fun yet?” she teased. “Of course my darling,” she drawled. 

Will furrowed his brow in confusion. Was Scarlett a dominatrix exclusively, or Joan’s girlfriend too? Joan opened and closed her fists as she began to lose feeling in her hands. “Make it good Mr. Jackson,” Scarlett encouraged, “she’s been up there for nearly an hour and a half, so she won’t last much longer. Poor circulation, you know?” she smiled.

_ How was it that Joan held her power and authority more strongly than even her dominatrix?  _ Will wondered. This woman literally tortured people for a living and she was freaking adorable compared to the governor. 

Will smacked the paddle down on Joan harder and harder every time. Her moans were intoxicating, and he could tell she was turned on, even though he was hurting her. Maybe she was turned on  _ because  _ he was hurting her... “Might I join?” Scarlett asked. Will paused as he stared at the big black device in her hand. “What’s that?” he inquired. Joan smiled in anticipation as Scarlett pressed the small button and it began buzzing. “It’s a vibrator. A magic wand to be exact. Joan loves it. If you really want to see her come undone, this’ll do her in.  _ Fast _ ,” she giggled. Will hesitated, “uh...why don’t you…” he gestured towards Joan. “Oh of course! I’ll take care of her and you keep doing what you’re doing,” Scarlett replied. She pressed the buzzing head into Joan’s clit. Will spanked her tits with the paddle as hard and as fast as he could. 

Joan tossed her head back as she moaned. Breathing harder and harder she struggled to keep herself together. “Oh God oh god oh god…” she gasped. Will was taken aback by how desperate and pathetic the governor looked. “Shhhh…let go for me babe” Scarlett coaxed as stepped behind the structure and covered Joan’s mouth with her gloved hand to muffle her increasingly loud noises. “Fuck, I-” Joan bit down on the dark red leather to stifle her scream. 

_ Jesus Christ _ , Will thought. He was absolutely stunned. Governor Joan Ferguson just had an orgasm right in front of him. And a really intense one at that.

“Why did you stop?! Keep going!” Scarlett encouraged. Shocked, Will replied “What? But didn’t she just-”

“Yes but you don’t stop until she says her safeword! Keep going.” Scarlett asserted. Will shrugged and gave Joan a few more blows. 

Joan grit her teeth as she tried to hold strong, but her cunt was far too sensitive and she couldn’t take the vibrations or the blows anymore. “Mouse!” she gave in. 

Scarlett pulled the vibrator away and untied her wrists. “Easy...” she wrapped Joan’s arm around her shoulders as she stumbled down from the platform. Once Joan had her footing, she rotated her wrists in circles and rubbed her palms to bring the feeling back. 

Will put the paddle on the table next to him and downed the rest of his drink. Joan appeared next to him with a half-empty glass of shiraz. “So, did you enjoy yourself Mr. Jackson?” she asked casually as she took a sip. “Uh, yeah…” he said slowly “I suppose I did...” He searched her eyes quizzically as the reality of what they’d just done sunk in. “You?” he asked stupidly. “Well, obviously,” she tossed her hair over her shoulder as she smiled. “But I must say I do feel I owe you a debt of sorts. After all, I got mine and you’re still…” she chuckled as she darted her gaze to the visibly hard cock in his boxers. 

Scarlett returned and handed Joan a black trenchcoat. “Ready to go?” she asked. Joan nodded and sipped her wine as she studied Mr. Jackson. “Mr. Jackson we have a room upstairs. Would you care to join us?”

Will blushed as he struggled to put words together “uh, are you sure? I mean...is that...a good idea?” he stammered. 

Joan finished the last of her wine and put her coat on. “Mr. Jackson, you and I may differ in our approach to corrections, but one thing I think we both value is  _ reciprocity _ ,” she purred as she firmly grasped his throbbing cock. Will groaned at her touch.

“I presume that’s a yes?” she taunted as she rubbed him. 

“Yes Governor,” he replied. 


	2. Leather and Disgrace

Scarlett opened the door to the most lavish hotel room Will had ever seen. She dropped her coat and made her way towards the minibar. Joan curiously watched Mr. Jackson as he looked around the room. “Can I fix you a drink?” Scarlett offered. Will slowly nodded, “anything’s fine…” he trailed as he took off his coat. Joan kept her coat on as she sat on the plush leather couch next to the window. It was a beautiful view, the city lights of Melbourne made for a gorgeous backdrop. Will awkwardly sat on the corner of the bed as Scarlett passed him and Joan glasses of wine. Joan sipped hers as she examined the young officer. 

Will anxiously took a big gulp of the full-bodied red to calm his nerves. “Now tell me Mr. Jackson,” Joan inquired, “do you frequent the kink scene often? You don’t strike me as the type...and well, I’ve never seen you there before,” she grinned. “Uh, nope. Not often. First time actually,” he replied nervously as he downed the rest of his wine. Scarlett wasted no time in refilling his glass, bless her soul. “Thank you,” he smiled gratefully.

“So, what was it that brought you here tonight? Curiosity? Boredom?” Joan asked. “Uh, a mate of mine actually suggested it. He was supposed to be there too but had some trouble with his motorbike on the way,” Will shrugged. “Fascinating…” Joan traced the rim of her glass with her finger as she studied him. “I take it you’re single?” 

“Uh, yes. Widowed technically. Haven’t really gotten back out there since my wife died, so…” he trailed off. Joan nodded as she nursed her wine. “Well I think this will be good for you. You clearly have needs to be met, and kink could be a good outlet for you…” Joan remarked. 

Scarlett sat on the couch with her own wine glass and tossed her legs over Joan’s lap. Joan stroked her lover’s thigh as Will awkwardly watched. “So, um...clearly I’ve never done anything like this before, so what’s the protocol?” he asked sheepishly. Joan flashed him a sultry smile as Scarlett leaned in and began kissing her neck. “Well Mr. Jackson, that’s entirely up to you. I said that I owe you one, and I’m a woman of my word,” she responded. She broke eye contact to return Scarlett’s advances and Will’s cock began to stiffen again as he watched the two women in leather passionately making out in front of him. Joan tapped Scarlett’s leg and she stood up off the coach. Joan got up and quickly untied the belt of her coat, letting it drop to the floor as Scarlett sat down and leaned against the armrest. Joan straddled her and pressed her lips against her lover’s as she gently rocked her hips. Will’s gaze was transfixed on Joan’s tits, still red from his lashings. Joan paused and turned to face Will, who just stared back, stunned. “Will, if you want, you can…” she gestured with an open hand. “Right, yes. Thanks,” he said stupidly as he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his boxers down. He gripped his throbbing hard cock as Scarlett feverishly licked and sucked Joan’s nipples. Joan breathed harder as the redhead pulled away and abruptly spanked Joan’s nipple. “Naughty whore. You’re supposed to be servicing Mr. Jackson, remember?” she spunky redhead growled. “You’re right my darling,” the raven beauty purred. She stood up and left Scarlett to pleasure herself as she towered over Will. Scarlett watched with piqued curiosity.

“Lie back…” she instructed Mr. Jackson as she gently shoved his chest. Will obeyed as he shifted back and rested his head on the pillow. Joan straddled him and pushed her finger in his mouth, trying to get a read on him. He clearly wanted her, but there was a glint of fear in his eyes.  _ He’s already brimming with shame and I’ve barely touched him yet _ , she mused as she watched him dutifully suck her finger.  _ So fragile... _

She trailed her sharp fingernails down his chest and torso as he shuddered. She kneeled between his legs and firmly grasped his thick length. She stroked him up and down as she slowly rubbed her clit. “Fuck Ms. Ferguson…” Will sighed. Joan smirked as she laid down on her belly and innocently crossed her ankles in the air, her mouth inches away from the head of his cock. “Given the circumstances I think we can forgo the professional formalities, hmm?” she grinned playfully as she grasped his balls. Will shuddered in anticipation as he watched the Russian beauty circle his dick with her tongue. She took him into her mouth, slowly moving up and down as she gently caressed his balls. “Jesus…” he gasped as she sucked him off, her onyx hair grazing his thighs. 

Scarlett quietly approached the bed. “Can I join?” she asked playfully. Will nodded as he stared at her wet cunt. He reached up and gently stroked his finger along her wet slit as she moaned softly, her legs slightly quivering. Scarlett hopped on the bed and straddled Mr. Jackson’s shoulders, watching Joan as she took his hard cock deep in her throat. Will gripped Scarlett’s thighs as she lowered herself to his mouth. Will explored her hot cunt with his tongue as she ground her hips into him. Joan smiled as she watched her lover ride Mr. Jackson’s face. “Come here,” she whispered. Scarlett leaned forwards and stumbled into a passionate kiss. Joan grasped the base of Will’s shaft and Scarlett took him in her mouth. Will flicked his tongue at Scarlett’s clit as she gasped, “oh god don’t stop, please…” she mumbled as she licked his length. Will obeyed and tightly gripped her ass as she rocked her hips. Joan lifted Scarlett’s chin with her finger and pouted, “are you going to come  _ already _ my darling?” she teased as Scarlett struggled to speak. “Mmhmm,” she moaned as the magnificent sensation burst through her pussy. Scarlett lazily fell to the bed, completely spent. Joan straddled Will and viciously kissed him, hungrily tasting her sweet girl’s essence on his lips. Once she had her fill, she whispered sensually in his ear. “Tell me what you want to do to me…” she ground her hips as her wet slit gently massaged the officer’s cock. 

Will sat up as he steadied Joan with a firm hand on her back, her thighs still gripping his hips. He pushed her hair to the side as he stared ferociously into her eyes “I want to fuck you Joan. And I want you to take it up the ass,” he asserted. Joan cocked her head to the side quizzically as Scarlett’s eyes widened. She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. 

Will suddenly felt stupid and self-conscious as hell. “What? Do lesbians not do that sort of thing?” he asked nervously, looking back and forth at the two women. Scarlett couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore and giggled sweetly. Joan bit her lip as she smiled. “Well I can’t speak for  _ all _ women who love other women,” she mused. “But for me...that would be a first,” she admitted as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Will was floored.  _ How was the Freak SO kinky, in public no less, and yet her ass was virtually untouched?  _ “‘I’m, sorry-I just, assumed, you know since…” he stammered. “Relax,” she smirked, enjoying how uncomfortable he was. 

Joan considered her options for a moment. “Have you done that before Mr. Jackson?” she asked curiously. “No,” he admitted. “Not even with your loving wife?” she taunted. “No,” he repeated with a tense sigh. _ This is it _ , she thought.  _ This is how I’ll break him _ . Will could be a sentimental guy, and Joan knew that he would beat himself up if she let him fuck her in ways that Meg never would. He was the type of person who attached meaning to these types of things, regardless of how trivial they were. 

“Very well then. If that is what you want, then that is what I’ll give you,” she purred.

“Really?” Will was stunned. “Yes, really” the sultry vixen replied. Scarlett’s eyes widened again as she caught Joan’s eye and tilted her head towards the nightstand. Joan nodded as Scarlett retrieved a bottle of lube and handed it to Mr. Jackson. “Scarlett, lie down on your back,” Joan instructed. Scarlett listened and Joan straddled her hips as Will opened the bottle and let it’s contents drip down Joan’s ass. Joan kissed Scarlett as Will ran his finger between her voluptuous cheeks. “Help me get through this,” Joan whispered as quietly as she could, hoping Will wouldn’t hear. Scarlett nodded silently as Joan laced her fingers through hers and leaned into her wrists to steady herself. Will gently circled her tight hole with his cock as he ran his strong hand over the curve of her ass. “Go slow, okay?” Joan tried to silence the nervousness in her voice. She needed to keep the upper hand.

“Yeah, of course,” he responded softly. He slowly eased his cock in, squeezing more lube as he pushed. Joan grimaced as she tried not to tense up. Scarlett lifted her neck to adorn Joan’s chest with gentle kisses as her fingers went numb. “Joan let go of my hands,” Scarlett coaxed “trust me”. Joan listened and dug her nails into the bed as Mr. Jackson filled her with his large cock. Scarlett slipped off one of her red leather gloves and popped it into Joan’s mouth. Joan winked gratefully and bit down as Will gave her a slow thrust. She breathed hard as she tried to tolerate the mild pain and discomfort.

_ Fuck _ , Will thought.  _ This is something else. _ ..he’d never felt this good. Scarlett played with Joan’s clit and sucked her hardened nipples to try and help her enjoy herself. Will eased himself in and out of Joan’s tight ass for awhile as her body slowly relaxed, getting used to the sensation. He eventually heard a jumbled moan escape the Governor’s lips, so he picked up the pace a little.  _ Holy shit she’s enjoying this _ , he thought in bewilderment. Scarlett noticed too. “Joan, do you like this?!” she whispered incredulously. “Mmhmm,” Joan nodded. Scarlett smiled “Good, I’m glad my baby…” Will softly slid his fingers up and down Joan’s slick folds, surprised by how wet she was.  _ She fucking loves this! The feisty slut... _

Mr. Jackson kept having to distract himself so he wouldn’t finish too quickly. The last thing he needed was the Governor holding  _ that  _ over his head. But the sound of her muffled moans was making it harder to hold out.  _ God she’s tight.  _

Joan’s lip curled into a daring grin as she locked eyes with Scarlett. She tilted her head towards the nightstand once more, as Scarlett raised her eyebrows in shock. “Joan are you sure you can handle that?” she gasped. Joan winked and nodded. Scarlett reached for the drawer.

“What? Is Joan sure she can handle what?” Will asked. “Should I stop? Is she okay?” he asked. “No Mr. Jackson, she’s fine. Actually, she wants me to fuck her with this…” Scarlett held up a purple dildo. 

Will was intrigued. “But she doesn’t want me to stop?” he asked suspiciously. Scarlett shook her head as Joan pushed the leather glove out of her mouth with her tongue. “Don’t stop Will,” she gasped as Scarlett eased the thick toy into her glistening cunt. “Oh God,” she moaned as Scarlett gently thrust the length inside of her. “Fuck...shit...damn that’s good,” she squealed as the pressure quickly built in her pussy. She thrust her hips back into Mr. Jackson as Scarlett pumped the silicone toy in and out of her brazen lover. She studied her older companion’s face as she waited for Joan to bite her lip as she always did before she came. Before long, she bit down, and Scarlett grasped her throat roughly and squeezed.

Will couldn’t hold out much longer. As he watched his Governor shaking as she drew closer to release, he knew he had a matter of seconds. As waves of pleasure vibrated throughout her body, Joan cried out as she came all over her precious toy. Will groaned as the primal sound of her climax pushed him over the edge. “ _ Fucking Christ _ ” he growled as he came. 

\----

Will pulled up to Wentworth prison on his motorbike. He hadn’t slept much all weekend as memories from his night with Joan and Scarlett flashed through his mind. While he was somewhat grateful for the sexual gratification, he couldn’t believe what he had done with a woman he despised with every fibre of his being. He took off his helmet and sat for a moment, bracing himself for the awkward encounters sure to follow. He opened the saddlebag and grabbed for his belongings as his heart pounded in his chest.  _ What the fuck Will _ , he thought to himself.  _ How could you...what would Meg think _ ? He knew if his wife were still alive she would have lost all respect for him. He was also anxious to see how Joan would hold this over his head. She was a cruel woman, at some point she would certainly leverage their indiscretion against him. He gathered his belongings that he had dropped on the ground, and apprehensively made his way into the prison.

Will sat around the table with his colleagues as they waited for the Governor to arrive for their morning meeting. He tried to keep up with small talk, but all he could think about was his despicable actions. He wasn’t even drunk or high, he was just... _ lonely _ .

“Good morning everyone,” Will jumped as the Governor entered the room. “Now I trust that you all had a restful weekend,” she said as she dropped a stack of files onto the table. She lowered herself into the chair as she subtly winced and cursed under her breath. Will immediately looked down at his shoes. While he was slightly amused that his boss was in a bit of pain after he rammed his cock in her ass, he was too ashamed to face her. 

“Governor are you alright?” Vera asked with genuine concern. Will looked at the Governor out of the corner of his eye. “Yes, thank you Vera. Pulled a muscle this weekend. Fencing tournament,” she replied with the slightest curl of her lip. “Nothing to worry about. Now then, Mr. Jackson,” she addressed him. He nearly jumped out of his skin. “Yes Governor?” he replied a little too loudly. “I trust that you took the weekend to finish the report you were running behind on?” she tutted as she crossed her arms expectantly. “Uh, yeah sort of. Sorry, something came up. It’ll be on your desk by the end of the day,” he stammered. “Very well. I will expect it by 4pm this afternoon,” she raised an eyebrow. Will nodded. “And Mr. Jackson?” she inquired. “Yes Governor?” he balled his fists nervously. “Try to get some sleep tonight. You look  _ exhausted _ ,” she tormented him with a smile.


End file.
